


they say before you start a war (you better know what you're fighting for)

by AliceInNeverNeverLand



Series: a girl is a gun [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Rittenhouse, Rittenhouse Agent Jessica Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInNeverNeverLand/pseuds/AliceInNeverNeverLand
Summary: A rogue Rittenhouse agent Jessica Logan AU. Because if we are getting Rittenhouse Jess, she better be kicking some Rittenhouse ass.





	they say before you start a war (you better know what you're fighting for)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissCrazyWriter321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/gifts), [TracyLorde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracyLorde/gifts).



> Inspired by [this edit](https://misscrazyfangirl321.tumblr.com/post/173401998190/an-i-love-jessica-logan-but-i-havent-been-able) made by [misscrazyfangirl321](https://misscrazyfangirl321.tumblr.com/).  
> Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://goodqueenalys.tumblr.com/post/173463146963/they-say-before-you-start-a-war-you-better-know).

Her secret was out, they all knew.

As Jess made her way through the halls of the bunker towards her room, she couldn’t help but think back on their faces. After Jiya and Rufus outed her no one had uttered a word, but their expressions had said it all. More like screamed it all really. 

Lucy had looked so betrayed. Jess had seen it in her eyes, “I  _trusted_  you. I gave him up for  _you_.”

Flynn was the only one who seemed to have no reaction, his face expressionless and his mouth set in a hard line. But Jess knew he had been holding back; he’d crossed his arms around his chest as though he was trying to physically restrain himself, to reign himself in. She knew what Rittenhouse did to his family, what they did to  _him_.

Rufus had looked so angry, almost bordering on hysterical. He’d had the same crazed look in his eye from the minute he charged into the room yelling and pointing his finger at her, Jiya right on his tail. Like he was wildfire and he’d burn her to the ground if he got the chance.

And Jiya, the poor girl, she looked so guilty. She was the one who had figured it out and told Rufus, who’d seen it in her visions. Jess thinks really should have seen that one coming. (She scoffs at herself,  _so not the time for bad puns Jessica._ ) There had been a thousand apologies in Jiya’s eyes and Jess had wanted to shake her.  _What the hell are_ you _sorry for?!?_ I’m _the one who’s a traitor!_

Wyatt’s reaction had been the worst of all though; when she hadn’t been able to deny the accusations he’d looked at her with pure, anguished heartbreak written all over his face. She imagines it’s the same face he made when he found out that she was dead. Jess never wants to see that face again, and she won’t if she can help it.

She can hear Wyatt running down the hall calling her name. He had followed her because  _of course_  he had.

 _Why couldn’t you have just taken the damn divorce?_  she thinks for what must be the millionth time. She’d known he wouldn’t though; he would never just let her push him away, he would never just turn around and go. She’d tried, she really had; but she couldn’t push him too hard or  _they_  would know. It had been hard enough to convince them to let her ask for the divorce in the first place.  _They’d already been having problems in their marriage_ , she’d told them.  _It would have been even more suspicious for her to just act like everything was just normal wedded bliss._ By the time he makes it to their room she has already pulled out her bag and is shoving clothes in it.

“Jess…” he sounds out of breath. She knows it’s not from chasing after her, he’s in too good of shape for that. “Jess. Wait… What are you doing?”

“What does it look like i’m doing?” she snaps.  _This isn’t his fault, he doesn’t deserve that._  “I’m packing.”

“Jess you can’t leave the bunker. It’s the safest place for you. I can protect you here!”

“They aren’t going to come after me.”

“You don’t know that!”

No Wyatt,” She huffs in frustration and spins on her heel to face him. “They aren’t going to come after  _me._ ”

He has that confused puppy look on his face; like he wants to do something, knows he’s supposed to do something but can’t quite figure out what, like he wants to make sure he gets it right. It’s a look she knows well.

“First, they’ll probably go after my parents,” she starts slowly. “And my sister and her family. Then they’ll come for everyone at the bar; maybe even the bar itself, just burn the whole damn thing to the ground with everyone inside it. Then, eventually, they’ll come for you. They’ll take you away from me. They’ll take it all away from me. They’ve already taken my life and my choices and my free will, and now they’ll come for everything I care about and everyone I love.”

By the end she’s almost yelling. She turns back around to finish packing her bag and force down the tears that are treating to spill over. “They’ll take and take and take from me until there’s nothing left.”

She takes a deep breath, “So I have to stop them.”

She feels Wyatt’s hands on her shoulders and he turns her back around to face him. “We.” He says, his voice calm and steady and leaving no room for argument. “ _We_  have to stop them.”

He’s staring her right in the eye and she knows this look too. It’s the one he gets whenever her stubborn, bullheaded, sonofabitch, brave, big hearted, beautiful husband gets an idea in his head and has absolutely no intention of backing down. Usually it’s something like skydiving or spelunking with his war buddies, or  _insisting_  that he can hang the Christmas lights on the roof or fix the plumbing at the bar himself. Not going after a time traveling crime syndicate full of highly trained and expertly disguised assassins hellbent on world domination.

Still, she can’t help but feel the slightest flutter of selfish relief, knowing he’ll be by her side. She’s been alone in this war for  _so long_ ; but her husband is a soldier to his core, and he takes care of his own.  _Never leave a man behind_ ; it’s imprinted on his soul, she knows. Especially after the failed mission in Afghanistan.

Jess knew she’d made a deal with the devil and sold her soul down the river Styx the day she’d gotten into bed with Rittenhouse to save herself from ending up dead. Still, she can’t stop herself from hoping beyond reason and praying to any God that may exist that the man standing in front of her might just be sent from heaven to be her saving grace.

**Author's Note:**

> Come fangirl flail with me on [Tumblr](http://goodqueenalys.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
